


His Last Love

by DS Ryelle (azumakomari)



Category: D.S. Ryelle
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Lost Love, Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumakomari/pseuds/DS%20Ryelle
Summary: She was heartbroken when he left her, but when she was raised to nobility, she tried one last time to take his heart.(Short story from my future bookA Wren in the Willow)





	1. Introduction

This wasn't meant to be a morality tale on the importance of apologies. Rather, I intended it as, "Wouldn't it be weird to be made a countess just because I'm a good writer and the Duke of Somerset is my thirteenth cousin?"

I also didn't intend for Diana's special night to be semi-ruined by her quiet and unaffectionate escort; but I oftentimes find that novels (or in this case, stories) write themselves and I'm just along for the ride.

)O(

"His Last Love" will appear in my upcoming poetry/whatever collection  _A Wren in the Willow_  (whenever I get my ass in gear and finalise it). Before we begin, I'd like to introduce the characters in order of rank, ladies first (even though their husbands are the titleholders). These are all real people, but I'll only identify a few, with their real names in brackets [thus].

This was originally written in 2015, by the way, so the ages are current as of that time. Also, thank the gods for Ancestry...not only did it tell me I'm from noble blood, but it helped me determine what form of cousin the Somersets are!

* * *

 **Angela Semmele**  – Duchess of Somerset [61]  
**Geoffrey Semmele**  – Duke of Somerset, Diana's thirteenth cousin (once removed) and Lady Angela's husband [63]

 **Caroline Conley**  – Countess of Leicester  
**Timothy Conley**  – Earl of Leicester and Lady Caroline's husband  
(Leicestershire and Wiltshire are 150 miles apart, so the Semmeles and the Conleys probably don't know each other in real life...the Conleys were brought into the story because they're Daniel's local nobility)

 **Ernest "Ernie" Conley**  – Viscount Conley, Lord Timothy's son [12; mentioned only]

 **Jessica Lawrence**  – Baroness Lawrence-Abbot, a favorite actress of Diana's [Lady Jamie Lee Curtis, Baroness Haden-Guest - 57]  
**Kenneth Abbot** – Baron Lawrence-Abbot, Lady Jessica's husband and an actor/director in his own right [Lord Christopher Guest, Baron Haden-Guest - 62]  
(both are mention only)

 **Stephanie Sanders**  – Baroness Sanders [Lady Susan Fallender, Baroness Shaughnessy - 55]  
**Maxwell Sanders** – Baron Sanders, Lady Stephanie's husband, Diana's friend, and another actor besides [Lord Charles Shaughnessy, Baron Shaughnessy - 60] (Yes, that guy from  _The Nanny_ is a baron!)

 **Samuel "Sam" Semmele**  – Baron Semmele, Lord Geoffrey's son and Diana's thirteenth cousin (twice removed) [33]

 **James Sanders**  – Lord Maxwell's brother, who is heir presumptive [David Shaughnessy - 58]  
I personally rank him immediately below a baron, as he has no title but can inherit if something happens to Maxwell/Charlie. Though let's be honest: thanks to Salic primogeniture, Charlie and/or Dave need a grandson, since none of the five girls between them can inherit.)  
**Johanna Sanders**  – eldest daughter of Lord and Lady Sanders. Despite being unable to inherit (in real life), she is officially known as the Honorable Johanna Sanders

 **Diana Emmons** – an American novelist, cousin to the Duke of Somerset and to the Queen [me, though I'm adding a year and making myself 30]  
(Elizabeth II is my twelfth cousin once removed)

 **Daniel Winters**  – Diana's former sweetheart, a Royal Shakespearean [62]  
**Isabel Winters**  – Daniel's wife [47] (I actually have no idea what Daniel's wife's name is, so I call her Maria Isabel in real life)


	2. I

"I know you've been doing well directing independently and acting for other companies, so that's why I'm curious about your desire to make a commitment." The casting director looked up from the file in front of her. "Not that I doubt you, Daniel; not in the least. You've won awards with us and we are always glad to have you back. But we're running the season from 5 January through mid-June and we'll only be dark two days a week...you won't have a lot of time to go home and see your family."

She hesitated. "Is your wife okay with this?"

Daniel tried to hold back a sigh. Telling a casting director that he and Isabel were on the outs was the last thing he wanted to do, but he was saved by a page sticking his head in the door.

"Telephone for you, Mr. Winters. The Earl of Leicester."

"An  _earl_ , Daniel? My, aren't you rising high in the world! He'll take it in here, Peter," she said, getting to her feet. "I'll get those perusal scripts for you. Be back in...say...half an hour?"

The page showed him how to take the call and disappeared alongside the director.

"Danny, old boy! Tim, here. Good to hear from you again!" Lord Conley carried on like they'd just seen each other a few years ago; but truly, Daniel had never met anyone higher than a baron in his life. "Big news in from London. Her Majesty has decided to resurrect the old Rivers name! I guess Somerset has a thirteenth cousin that is quite the novelist or something, and since she's a Semmele by blood and descended from the original Rivers family, His Grace turned in a few favours and got this girl made countess! Can you believe it? Not sure why Her Majesty isn't making her Countess Saint Maur, seeing as how that's an old family title; but I suppose if I was an American and that far away from my noble cousins, I wouldn't complain, either!"

"I appreciate you giving me a ring, Lord Conley, but I'm not sure of the purpose of this call."

"Goodness, I almost forgot!" Tim exclaimed. "Geoff tells me the future Countess Rivers is sweet on you, so he thought you might like to come to the banquet at Maiden Bradley. Can you get away from the family long enough? Big doings, you know."

Daniel felt his heart sink. "And what is this young lady's name?"

"Let me see...I have her full title somewhere...maybe it's on my tablet." A pause. "Oh, yes. 'The Right Honourable Diana Sofia Emmons, Countess Rivers'."

 _Diana_ , he thought.  _How in the world...?_

"Can I count on you, Daniel?" asked the earl, interrupting his train of thought. "If you can't get away from the wife for the weekend, bring her along. My Ernie's only twelve, but maybe Geoff will lend you Sam. He's thirty-three, you know, and having a baron escort you to a banquet is better than none at all."

"I'm accompanying the future Lady Rivers?"

"That's the ticket!" Tim said, misunderstanding Daniel's response. "I'll see you in a few weeks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scared off "Daniel" a few years ago, so I doubt he'd agree to something like this. But that's what fiction is for!


	3. II

"Are Lord and Lady Lawrence-Abbot coming?"

The earl shook his head. "Lady Jessica is doing a movie."

"That's too bad," Samuel remarked. "Dad said Diana really likes Lady Jessica."

"Oh, but I forgot to tell you: Lord and Lady Sanders will be there!" his father replied. "Diana said she's had a crush on Lord Maxwell for years and she somehow persuaded him to drop by!"

Daniel was doing his best not to show his discomfort with the discussion of which nobles were coming to the banquet. He supposed being a noteworthy actor gave him a place in the modern gentry, but it didn't give him any enlightenment into the topic at hand. Worse was how he'd left things with Diana.

She'd discovered him through a few movies he'd done, and when she found him on the internet, she'd proceeded to shower him with affection. It was wonderful and unnerving at the same time. Even though he'd never said anything, Diana always seemed to know when he'd been around and revelled in the attention. Daniel had often found himself enjoying the little spark in his heart that some of her notes had engendered, but when she'd finally gifted him a copy of a book she had written with a character modelled after one he'd played, it was too much. Frightened, he'd pushed her away; despite knowing that he'd broken her heart. There were rumours that she'd written another novel since then, one in which their characters had made amends, but he'd been too anxious over everything to buy a copy. And now-even though he was all for the rule of Parliament and a free country-he found himself waiting fretfully in the Duke of Somerset's parlour, all because the earl of the shire in which he was born had requested his presence.

"I beg your pardon, My Lords, but I don't understand how we got here," Daniel said suddenly. "The Diana Emmons I know is- _was_ -a nothing. No formal publishing contract, no cinema deals, no name to recommend her in the States. Yet she arrives in this country like she's the best thing since Her Majesty and suddenly, everyone's in a hurry to give her honours?"

"I think you know that Ms. Emmons is my cousin," Geoffrey replied after a moment. "Our common ancestor is Edward Semmele, the first Duke of Somerset. I think you also know that he was Lord Protector at one point in his life."

Daniel nodded.

"I am confident that if the king had lived to majority, he would've bestowed honours on all of Edward's children; so that even those who were born of his daughter Anne would inherit titles," the duke explained. "Lord Leicester is not the only one who shares this sentiment. A few allies in the House of Lords and a few favours in the House of Commons were all it took to persuade the queen."

"She could've been honoured more highly, but she requested a lower title in exchange from a gift from Her Majesty, God bless her," Timothy added.

"A gift?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"As you may have heard, Diana is a great friend of Lord Sanders. Unfortunately, the baron only has a pair of daughters."

"Parliament changed the law so that Princess Charlotte could inherit if she'd been born first, but they never changed it for nobility," said Samuel. "Leaving Lord Maxwell's brother, James, as heir and putting the Sanders barony at risk, unless one of the brothers should have a grandson before Lord Maxwell dies."

"They were talking about making her a marchioness and she said no," the earl said with quiet awe. "Diana said she'd go as low as knighthood, so long as the queen would consent to make Lord Maxwell's daughter the future Baroness Sanders."

"And Her Majesty agreed?

"She's not the cold hearted monarch we often make her out to be," Geoffrey replied. "Especially when it comes to self-sacrifice."

"I was there when the Duke of Norfolk announced it in the House of Lords," Timothy added. "The queen said in a letter that it did her heart good to see young women working for the benefit of each other, and if all it took was a bending of the rules and a request to Parliament to consider changing the law permanently, she'd be glad to do it."

"Your Grace." All eyes turned to the butler in the doorway. "Her Grace says it will be another fifteen to twenty minutes before she and the others will be ready and I am to ask all of you if you would like refreshments."

"Only water for me; thank you, Michael," said the duke.

"Better make it water all around," the earl suggested. "Plenty of time to indulge later."

"As you wish, My Lords."

"I apologize for the delay," Geoffrey said as Michael bowed himself out of the room. "Angela insisted on getting ready upstairs and they're doing everything themselves. She wanted to call in hair and makeup, but I persuaded her to reconsider the cost. After all, it's not like we're making a second cousin a duchess!"

"I still think she deserves the attention," Lady Somerset replied, sweeping into the room. "She's a daughter of the blood and it's only once in your life that you're ennobled!

"Lord Leicester. Sam. Sweetheart." Angela nodded to her guest and her son, stopping long enough to kiss Geoffrey on the cheek.

"You must be Mr. Winters." She held out a hand. "Lady Angela, Duchess of Somerset. A pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, My Lady." Daniel hesitated, unsure whether he should kiss her hand or simply shake it. The duchess responded with a firm grip and a smile as she sat down.

"I understand you were presented with an honorary doctorate for your work with the Royal Shakespeare Company," she continued. "How exciting! I keep telling Geoffrey that we ought to have David Tennant 'round for dinner some evening, but Geoff says it's bad form to ring him up out of the blue. Still, I hope to run into him at a charity event someday...he's just so adorable!"

Michael returned with a pitcher of water and several glasses about the time they delved into a discussion on playwrights, so that no one noticed a decent interval had passed until a pair of feet pattered down the stairs.

"Five minutes, everyone!" Lady Leicester carolled. "Our star of the evening will be ready in five minutes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to leave JLC out of this. Trying to prevent character overload?


	4. III

Diana had hardly begun her descent when Daniel's heart leapt.

They had found her a peacock blue ballgown with a sweetheart neckline and broad straps that embraced the shoulders. Her hair had been twisted up off her neck to reveal tiny silver symbols in her ears that looked like a stylised "VS". What really drew the eye, however, was the slender, five-pointed star crowned with a small grey stone that nestled right above her solar plexus. Diana bowed her head with a shy smile as she came down, seemingly unwilling to make eye contact with her benefactors. When the Earl of Leicester stopped her at the bottom of the stairs, he offered her a little blue box.

"A congratulatory gift from Lady Caroline and I," Timothy said, stepping back and wrapping an arm around his wife.

At the angle at which Daniel stood, he could see that it was a sterling silver cuff with something engraved on its surface.

"What does it say?" the duchess prompted.

" _La Condesa de los Rios_ ," Diana replied. "The Countess of the Rivers."

"Here," Daniel said suddenly. "Let me help you put it on."

He accepted the cuff from her and thrust the box at someone-anyone-so that he could gently slide the bracelet onto her wrist. As he'd hoped, their eyes met just as the band was passing her fingers. She smiled a little and murmured her thanks.

"Of course," he replied, just as Geoffrey asked,

"Everyone set?"

The couples agreed and Daniel automatically offered Diana his arm as they headed toward the front door. Somehow, it fell that they were the last ones out of the room and Daniel nerved himself to apologise, but he couldn't find the words. No matter how many butterflies her touch put into his stomach, Daniel Winters simply could not bring himself to say,

"I'm sorry I hurt you."


	5. IV

"I like your earrings," said the viscountess who had just greeted them. "Do they mean anything special?"

"They're the astrological symbol for Capricorn, the mergoat. I thought it was appropriate for Countess Rivers; don't you?"

Daniel had been surprisingly patient as Diana had progressed around the room; as it seemed everyone wanted to speak with the mysterious American woman. Whoever stopped for a visit usually had an escort with whom he could make small-talk; but Diana occasionally talked to someone alone, leaving him to regret missed opportunities.

_How can I forgive her?_  he thought.  _She made me so anxious...I didn't know what to do with that outpouring of affection._  He sighed mentally.  _I still don't._

_You agreed to be her date, didn't you?_  asked a voice he thought might be his conscience.  _Isn't that forgiveness enough?_

_But will she accept it? Women are so bloody sensitive that if it wasn't for sex, I'd swear off them all together!_

A waiter came by with champagne; Daniel grabbed a flute and downed it in one.

_She should probably apologize to me!_

_Are you mad?_

"Daniel, I'd like you to meet Maxwell and Stephanie," Diana was saying. "Lord and Lady Sanders, this is Mr. Daniel Winters."

"A pleasure," he replied, shaking their hands, but the baroness was a little more observant.

"I don't think he's with us," said Stephanie.

"Really? He's been okay thus far..." Diana looked into Daniel's eyes and realized they were far away.

"Daniel, are you excited that Diana is going to become Countess Rivers tonight?" asked Maxwell.

No response.

"Huh. That's weird," said Diana. "Maybe he's on autopilot and doesn't realize I've been introducing him to different people all evening."

The three of them endured a moment of awkward silence.

"My Lady...with your permission." She nodded to Maxwell and when Stephanie raised an eyebrow, Diana whispered in her ear.

"I suppose you've always wanted to do that?"

"Not always," the younger woman said with a slight giggle.

"Would you mind letting me in on the conversation?" the baron inquired.

"Gladly!" Diana leaned in and kissed him. As the ladies suspected, Daniel didn't even notice.

"That's too bad," Stephanie said, shaking her head. Her husband was about to add his input when Diana tapped him on the shoulder and gestured toward the stage.

"Good evening, lords and ladies," said the Duke of Somerset. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to this banquet honouring my dear cousin, Diana."

The crowd applauded and Diana acknowledged them with a wave and a smile.

"For centuries, the cadet lines of the noble houses have been ignored," he continued. "Since my twelfth great-grandfather was the firstborn son of the first Duke of Somerset, the title was passed down through each generation, raising me to the rank at which I am today. But my dear cousin is descended from Edward Semmele's third daughter, Anne, whose honours died with her granddaughter-a tragedy for a family of noble blood.

"But this evening, we rectify that indecency once and for all. By the grace of Parliament and the blessing of Her Majesty, I am privileged to ennoble Ms. Diana Emmons."

Everyone applauded a second time and the Duke stepped aside for Lord Sanders, who had joined him onstage.

"Good evening. I'm Maxwell, Baron Sanders and I've had the privilege of knowing tonight's honouree for a few years now," he said. "When we met, Diana knew nothing about my title, nor that my eldest daughter would be denied the right to become the next Baroness Sanders simply because of her gender. But as she came to know me, Diana began to understand my family's plight. Lady Stephanie and I have two daughters and my brother James was also blessed with daughters. If none of our girls have sons-or if any of them opts not to have children-the Sanders barony will cease to exist when James and I die.

"Diana made it clear from the first that she was upset by this development. We were pleased when Parliament paved the way for Princess Charlotte to be her father's heir-should she have been born first-but dismayed when both chambers were unable to pass an amendment extending the same privilege to the nobility. Thus, when word reached her that the queen was considering re-establishing an old Semmele title at a higher rank, Diana politely refused. My dear friend turned down the opportunity to become Marchioness Saint Maur so that my beloved Johanna can take my place when I leave this world.

Maxwell thanked everyone and left the stage as an assistant moved the podium and two more brought forth a handsomely carved chair. Lord Somerset appeared with a flat white box, which he placed to one side.

"I beg your pardon if the next part seems overly elaborate," he said as the first assistant fitted him with a lapel microphone. "I allowed her to write her own ceremony and she got a little carried away."

The banqueters chuckled politely and Geoffrey opened a three-ring binder.

"I, Lord Geoffrey Alexander Semmele, Duke of Somerset, as the highest peer present, do hereby summon the following to serve as witnesses:

He chuckled, shook his head and put on his reading glasses.

"Lady Angela Erica Semmele, Duchess of Somerset."

Daniel finally shook himself free of his web of thought as Lady Angela's forest green gown swept past him.

"Lord Timothy Allen Conley, Earl of Leicester.

"Lady Caroline Isabella Conley, Countess of Leicester."

_Will I ever feel like that again?_  he wondered as he watched the countess take her husband's arm and move toward the stage.

Although she had honoured the Sanderses with the certainty that Johanna would one day be ennobled, Diana had not written them into the ceremony, Daniel noted. Nevertheless, Lady Stephanie seemed quite comfortable with slipping closer to her and squeezing her hand.

"As a sworn representative of Her Majesty, the Queen of the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth Realms, I am entitled to declare and appoint a new peer for this evening only," Geoffrey continued. "Ms. Diana Emmons, please step forward."

"Good luck!" Stephanie whispered as Diana lifted her skirts and made her way to the stage. As she climbed the steps, the Duke of Somerset moved in front of the chair.

"By the queen's own grace, you have been named the first Countess Rivers of the fourth creation. Do you accept this honour?"

"I do."

"As Lady Rivers, you are entitled to all the rights and privileges of a peer of the United Kingdom, save for a seat in the House of Lords. As a reward for your achievements in the arts and your unwavering loyalty to the Kingdom and to the Commonwealth, this title will pass to your first child and his or her first child thereafter, until the fourth Rivers line no longer produces heirs. This endowment is a gift, but it is also a bounden duty to the crown, and you must answer as the queen and her successors demand it of you, both now and in the future.

"Are you willing to accept this burden?"

"I am."

"Are you willing to swear an oath to the realm?"

"I am."

"Then let us begin:"

_I, Diana Sofia Emmons, having been granted the title of Countess Rivers, do hereby solemnly swear to give my mind, body and spirit over to the service of the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth Realms. I vow that I will support and defend the rule of Parliament and Her Majesty the Queen against all enemies, foreign and domestic; and that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth Realms for life. I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion. I do hereby swear that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the peerage which I am about to enter. So help me, Goddess._

The crowd applauded, but Geoffrey held up a hand for silence as he stepped aside and allowed Diana to take her seat upon the great chair. Lord and Lady Leicester handed the white box to the Duchess of Somerset, who opened it and offered the contents to her husband.

"A family heirloom," he announced, producing a circlet of moonstones and sterling silver. "Designed by the countess when she was a young lady of twenty-two."

Geoffrey showed it to the audience, then turned and held it poised above her head.

"By the power vested in me by the Queen of the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth Realms, I hereby declare you Diana Sofia Emmons..." he placed the circlet on her brow. "Fourth Countess Rivers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adapted Diana's "oath of office" from a military oath. Actually, I think I've used a variation on in a few different places.


	6. V

Daniel had never eaten such a delicious meal and felt so miserable in his life. Even with the duke and duchess seated nearby, many still ventured up for the chance to meet Diana...and he recognized the thoughts in their eyes.

 _Are you her fiancé?_  they asked.  _Why weren't you named earl?_  Everyone who spoke to Diana greeted him politely and occasionally made an effort at a short conversation, but no one seemed to want to spend time with a man they weren't certain held the title of "the countess's boyfriend". Part of him wanted to propose to her, then and there, but Daniel Winters was not a rash man. If he ever forgave her, if they ever became a couple; it would be a leisurely courtship that depended highly on patience. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the engagement lasted a year or more.

_That's not what happened with Isabel._

That voice again!

_And you didn't even marry Selena._

_Then more the fool I!_  he thought angrily.  _Perhaps if I had taken my time with them, I wouldn't be sitting here with a woman half my age!_

"Everything all right, sweetheart?"

_Sweetheart! I broke her heart and she still calls me sweetheart!_

"Oh, I'm fine," he lied. "It's just daunting being with so many peers of the realm."

Daniel's left hand was resting beside his plate and Diana took it, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot to me."

_Say you're sorry!_

"Of course. Everyone should have someone they can count on...so long as you don't expect me to dance, later."

He met her gaze and realized that it wasn't just his conscience that wanted him to apologize.


	7. VI

"Where are you staying?"

"Just up here at the Somerset Arms. What about you?"

He flushed a little. "I booked too late and snagged a last minute room at the Bath Arms. Probably lucky I didn't end up all the way out in Salisbury."

Daniel looked out the window and realized they were still in the parking lot of Bradley House, stuck in a bit of a snarl.

"You handled them with such grace and ease," he remarked suddenly. "As if you've been dreaming of becoming a countess all your life."

"Not so much. I only found out about being related to His Grace when I was twenty-nine." She took the circlet out of her hair and looked at it with an air of disbelief. "I had this commissioned for a ball...I never would have guessed..."

"You didn't play at being a princess when you were a girl?"

"No." Diana glanced up at him. "I dreamed of being queen. I had a friend whose sister told me that she didn't want to be queen because they were 'old'. Clearly, she didn't know of Mary Stuart, who became Queen of Scots as a toddler."

"Or about Victoria, who became queen at eighteen."

"I would've been surprised to make the Order of the British Empire," she admitted, putting the circlet down beside her. "After all, you don't see Her Majesty going around ennobling people like Stephen King."

"You're special, though."

"Am I?"

There was no accusation in her voice; no, "If I'm special, why are you treating me so coldly? Why haven't you apologized? Why aren't we together?"

Thinking better of it, he didn't say anything more as the limo started to move and they covered the short distance to her inn. As the car glided up to the curb, Daniel knew he should walk her up to the porch...maybe kiss her with the landlady watching anxiously out the window...but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Here." Diana stripped the bracelet from her wrist and handed it to him. "Keep it to remember me by."

As she got out, Daniel thought he heard her say, "After all, what's the point of being a countess if you don't have a consort who loves you?"

He squeezed the cuff and watched her retreating back.

"I'm sorry, Diana," he murmured. "And maybe I  _do_  love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a friend's sister tell me this in real life. Even before I knew about Mary Stuart and Alexandrina Hanover (Victoria was her middle name), I thought this girl was crazy.


	8. Author's Notes

I would've liked a happier ending, but real life didn't end up that way.

As I mentioned in an earlier note, I scared off "Daniel" in 2015. If something like this story happened in real life, I don't know if he would agree to go with me. Even if he did, I'd probably have someone call his agent...or maybe Lord Leicester  _would_ actually invite him on my behalf!

* * *

Besides Charlie Shaughnessy and Jamie Lee Curtis, I would definitely invite James Remar if I were ennobled. Not only am I sweet on the latter, but I would want the joy of introducing Jamie to Jamie and giggling about it. xD

* * *

By the way: I've never had a crush on David Tennant, but it seems like everyone is always talking about him, so I thought I'd give the Duchess of Somerset a little crush on him, too. ;)


End file.
